Quieto
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: Shino está lo suficientemente quieto para notar que Kiba nunca lo está. [[ShinoxKiba, shounen aiyaoi, one shot, TERMINADO]


**Quieto.**

Inuzuka nunca está quieto. Esto sólo hace que Shino se encuentre más cerca de la chica Hyuuga, a quien parece no importarle los kikkai y quien se muestra agradecida de que no trate de iniciar una conversación.

Todo esto lo hace por su bienestar. Además que el Inuzuka apesta a pulguicida. Aunque sus kikkai sean resistentes a la gran mayoría de los productos comerciales, Shino no quiere arriesgar un posible envenenamiento.

No es que le desagrade él, o su cachorro. Shino piensa que entre todos sus compañeros, Hyuuga Hinata e Inuzuka Kiba (y Akamaru) en realidad son bastante inofensivos. Sí, Hinata está bastante cerca de ser una pésima ninja a pesar de su dulzura y el Inuzuka simplemente No Para De Hablar, pero los ha visto en clases lo suficiente para saber que están bien equilibrados.

Cuando la chica no está convencida de que lo va a hacer todo mal tiene destellos de habilidad que se podrían pulir e Inuzuka es lo suficientemente hábil para saber que los tres se complementaran bien en un equipo especializado para reunir información y espionaje.

Al final es simplemente que él; viniendo de un clan de insectos, de silencios que explican todo, donde un simple murmullo tiene que ser apreciado; no puede siquiera tratar de pensar en cómo será tener que enfrentar a alguien que no puede estar sin ruidomovimientodesordenCAOS.

No suspira precisamente, pero de cualquier manera les manda un mensaje a sus kikkai de que se mantengan alejados de sus dos nuevos compañeros de equipo y de su sensei, y él mismo se hace la referencia de quedarse lejos de su camino.

**((Seis meses después.))**

- ¿Um… Shino-kun?

Es increíble lo mucho que Hinata puede leer de las personas. Shino no se lo ha mencionado porque está seguro que la chica no se ha dado cuenta de ese talento. Quiere decírselo, pero no sabe como hacerlo porque Hinata está tan convencida de que es inútil que, de tenerlo conciente, podría perderlo.

Como es, por el momento sólo gira los ojos hacia ella pero sabe que ella sabe que tiene su atención, porque sus manos dejan de torcerse nerviosas y una pequeña, diminuta sonrisa se muestra en sus labios mientras sus hombros se enderezan un poco.

- Quería saber… no tienes que contestarme… - sabe que Hinata toma su silencio como una afirmativa. La chica se muerde el labio inferior. - ¿Te agrada Kiba-kun?

Los dos voltean entonces hacia donde están Kiba y Akamaru rodando por el suelo, tratando de quitarse mutuamente una rama. Shino sabe que por todo lo protectores que se han vuelto Akamaru y Kiba (y él) de Hinata tras darse cuenta de lo sola que había estado la niña (la soledad para ellos dos que vienen de clanes numerosos con animales siempre acompañándolos tiene un sabor muy desconocido),ella se ha vuelto igual de cuidadosa con ellos.

- Um… es que… um… creo que él piensa que tú no… y… um… n-no me lo ha di-dicho, pe… pero creo… é… él en ver… verdad trata de… um… t-tú sabes… sé q-que le agradas mucho…

Sí, sabe que Kiba no puede estar quieto, pero últimamente lo ha notado tratar de controlarse un poco más cuando están los tres juntos, o incluso cuando ellos dos caminan tras haber dejado a Hinata en las puertas de la residencia Hyuuga.

No grita tanto, su voz más calmada mientras mantiene firmemente las manos en sus bolsillos para no agacharse a tomar una piedra, una rama, aventar una pelota o cuando están sentados deja de pararse, sentarse, agacharse para simplemente esperar.

Todavía no lo consigue por completo. Shino siempre nota como la pierna derecha de Kiba rebota cuando están sentados, o como los hombros se mueven mientras trata de mantenerlos quietos.

Shino se pregunta cuándo es que Kiba dejó de ser Inuzuka y cuando es que Hyuuga se volvió Hinata.

- Me agrada. – siente la sonrisa de Hinata y a pesar de todo no consigue evitar esa pequeña chispa de lo que llamara puramente maldad que hace que agregue: – Igual que tú. – a pesar de que sabe que eso sólo conseguirá poner a la tímida Hyuuga roja por horas.

Se permite una sonrisa porque sabe que no se nota y a donde están Kiba y Akamaru, deteniéndose un solo momento para inclinarse, darle dos palmaditas en la cabeza al cachorro, arrebatarle la rama a Kiba y aventarla antes de sentarse en el suelo de ahí, sintiendo la mirada sorprendida del Inuzuka en él mientras Akamaru corre a tomar la rama y a brincar alrededor de Hinata.

**((Nueve meses después.))**

Hay mucha sangre. Kurenai-sensei sigue peleando contra la mitad de los ninja que los emboscaron, Akamaru protege al cliente mientras que Hinata, el Byakugan activado, grita las direcciones de donde están escondidos el resto de los shinobi mientras al mismo tiempo trata de aplicar los puntos de presión para evitar que Kiba se desangre.

Hay demasiada sangre. Cuando sus kikkai se alimentan de los shinobi para dejarles la mínima pizca necesaria de chakra, Shino levanta a Kiba mientras que Hinata le explica a Kurenai sensei deprisa (está más pálida que lo habitual y Shino casi puede oler las lágrimas que está tratando de evitar) la gravedad de las heridas.

La shinobi asiente antes de dirigirse al cliente.

- Yo lo llevaré a su aldea junto con Hinata¿está de acuerdo?

El hombre asiente, tembloroso.

- S-sí. ¿S-su alumno?

- ¿Shino?

Él está dejando a Kiba en el suelo, sus kikkai ya formando un perímetro de seguridad mientras se quita el abrigo y lo usa como almohada para su compañero de equipo. No le agrada que el Inuzuka está tan quieto y Shino casi no se da cuenta cuando rasca a Akamaru tras de las orejas cuando el cachorro gime en dolor, la nariz tratando de despertar a su amo y amigo.

- Lo sé, sensei.

- Volveremos aquí a más tardar mañana a primera hora. ¿Hinata?

La Hyuuga se quita el equipo de primeros auxilios, dejándolo con precisión en el suelo para que finalmente sus manos tiemblen mientras revisa el pulso del Inuzuka. Shino sabe que Hinata está haciendo todo lo posible por no llorar. No hace más que tocarla suavemente con el codo, sabiendo que ella entenderá su gesto. Un tomo de aire brusco y Hinata voltea a verlo.

La chica es pronta a cerrar la herida, pero le entrega el vendaje y uno de los frascos con ungüento que ella prepara.

- Tiene que descansar, la herida no parece haber tocado ningún órgano vital pero sí hizo que Kiba-kun perdiera mucha sangre... No pude detectar ningún veneno pero no quiero descartar esa posibilidad, en el vial está un antídoto, um… también es posible que tenga fiebre. Shino-kun... n-no conseguí ce-cerrar por… por completo la herida…

- No dejaré que se vuelva a abrir, Hinata.

Hinata hace un gesto que trata de ser sonrisa antes de mirar a Kiba que empieza a sudar antes de morderse el labio otra vez. Asiente en silencio antes de levantarse. Kurenai sensei tiene al anciano en su espalda y lo ve con firmeza.

- Manténganse con vida. – dice la jounin antes de que tanto ella como Hinata y su cliente empiecen a correr.

Tras sólo unas horas, Shino se encuentra añorando al Kiba que nunca se está quieto ante este Kiba que está inconciente y sudando. Su deseo pronto es cumplido pero no como espera, porque la fiebre hace que el Inuzuka trate de moverse, escapar de algo que no está ahí y Akamaru gime, solloza de preocupación. Shino hace lo que puede, apretando la quijada mientras trata de tener el mismo tipo de gentil firmeza que tiene Hinata.

- Kiba. – dice entre dientes apretados porque necesita que esté quieto, voltea a ver el vendaje cada cinco segundos para asegurarse que la única línea presente sea una tenue mancha intermitente rosa. – _Quieto._

- N-no… Sh… Shi…

- Estoy aquí. – dice, muy consiente de que Shino fue herido por protegerlo a él en algo que, en cuanto el Inuzuka despierte y se recupere, piensa recriminarle por siempre porque no disfruta en lo absoluto esa sensación de una piedra en su estómago. – Fuiste herido. Tienes que descansar. No hagas que lo repita.

Duda que Kiba lo esté escuchando, así que lo repite. Y otra vez. Y otra vez. Akamaru lame el rostro del moreno, tratando de que despierte pero no lo consigue. Shino lo suelta un momento para darle otra dosis del antídoto, incluso si sus kikkai no detectaron ningún rastro conocido de veneno porque se dice que el antídoto contiene anticuerpos contiene medicina contiene alivio.

- ¡Ahh! N-no… - Kiba gime y se trata de retorcer. Shino tiene que subirse en él para apoyar sus rodillas contra las piernas del Inuzuka, apoyar todo su peso contra los hombros de su amigo. - ¡No!

- Kiba, vas a lastimarte. Quédate quieto. – dice entre dientes apretados, ignorando el hecho de que por primera vez desde que conoce al muchacho le está diciendo lo que siempre ha pensado. ¿_Cuánto_ falta para el amanecer?

- … nporta… - el murmullo de Kiba se hace más calmado, deja de pelear un poco pero ahora se acerca a tratar de escuchar sus palabras. - … notimprta…

- Sí me importa. – dice cuando descifra el murmullo, finalmente consiguiendo que Kiba se calme. Prueba a relajarse y Kiba no pelea así que lo suelta pero se queda a su lado, tocando su antebrazo cuando nota que se incomoda. – Descansa. _Ahora._

No consigue evitar un gesto de ligera diversión mezcla cansancio mezcla algo más cuando nota que a pesar de todo, Kiba sigue sin quedarse quieto, sólo gemidos como de (valga el pleonasmo) perro escapando de sus labios, el ligero ocasional temblor traicionando su cuerpo.

**((Doce meses después))**

Shino _necesita_ que Kiba esté quieto, pero Kiba está gimiendo, temblando por dentro y por fuera con leves jadeos interrumpidos temblando en su espalda. _Tiene _que quedarse quieto porque _él está_ _tratando_ de hacer lo mismo, darle el tiempo necesario de acostumbrarse a la penetración que él está tratando de mantener lenta, pero el cuerpo del Inuzuka es tan caliente y estrecho que no sabe cuánto más pueda.

Al menos sabe que no va a poder si Kiba sigue moviéndose así, arqueando la espalda y haciendo todos esos sonidos en lo profundo de su garganta.

- Sh… ¡ah¡Shino¡Aaah!

Exhalando aire por la nariz, los ojos cerrados, Shino sigue penetrando a Kiba lenta, firmemente, tratando de ignorar como las pantorillas de Kiba tiemblan a su lado, o el modo en que la cabeza del Inuzuka se hace hacia delante, hacia atrás, o como sus manos toman puñados de la sábana con suficiente fuerza para desgarrarlas.

Un jadeo suyo cuando está completamente dentro. Shino trata de ignorar que él mismo está temblando.

- U-unh… Shi… ah… no… - Kiba también trata de quedarse quieto pero entonces Shino se inclina hacia el frente, amolda sus cuerpos hasta que no hay una parte de ambos que no se toca (boca contra nuca, pecho contra espalda, muslos contra muslos y su mano en la erección de Kiba) porque así son temblores de ambos y si hay ruidos es Kiba que gime su nombre, que quita una mano de las sábanas para llevarla a la de Shino que lo masturba, la cubre, trata de acelerar el ritmo pero Shino sigue a ese mismo ritmo y en lugar trata de acercarlo de alguna forma, de cualquier forma, hasta que finalmente se engancha alrededor de su cuello y gira el rostro, buscando el suyo y besándolo con fiereza cuando finalmente encuentra su boca.

Shino piensa que es extrañamente liberador cuando Kiba se viene y aúlla su orgasmo dentro de su boca, casi tanto como cuando él se corre en el cuerpo de Inuzuka.

Tras que los dos se limpien y él se haya puesto la ropa interior (Kiba está tan cómodo con ropa como sin, y quizá incluso más sin ella), los dos echados en la cama con la respiración pesada que da el cansancio, Kiba se da la vuelta hacia un lado con los ojos entrecerrados, antes de pasarle una pierna y un brazo por encima.

Shino simplemente toma aire y cuenta hasta diez.

- Kiba.

La diversión en la voz de Inuzuka es molestamente obvia, a pesar del cansancio.

- Dijiste que te importaba.

Shino entorna los ojos pero se acomoda para pasar la noche así, sin hacer intento alguno para levantarse de la cama.

- Debías de haber estado inconciente en ese entonces.

Su contestación es un "Hm-mm" somnoliento. Shino vuelve a contar hasta diez y siente el cuerpo de Kiba relajarse. Otros diez segundos y su respiración le dice que está profundamente dormido.

Al final, con una exhalación de aire normalmente conocida como suspiro (pero Shino se dice que en su caso no lo es), simplemente cierra los ojos, pensando que nunca se le hubiese ocurrido que era cuando dormido que Kiba se iba a mantener quieto.


End file.
